My friend Jacob, the vampire
by galileogalileigallifrey
Summary: Short and sweet. Edward is the werewolf and Jacob is the vampire. All will be revealed in later chapters. Hopefully story is better than summary.
1. First sight

My friend Jacob, the vampire

Chapter 1

A/N: Okay this story started at lunch because we (being me and my friend) were talking about Twilight. I asked for an idea and she came up with this. I am not the writer, she is not the writer, we agreed that we shall be co-writers. In 4th pd she wrote a part and I wrote some. So about half of the reviews should be credited towards her. So anyway. . . On with the story!

My first day at a new school. I made it to lunch when I finally noticed a bronze-haired pale boy sitting across the cafeteria. He was staring at me.

"Who's he?" I asked Jessica.

"Who?"

"That guy on the other side of the cafeteria. The pale one with the crazy bronze hair.

"Oh," she sniffed, "That's Edward. He doesn't date though. ' Her voice was rueful.

I wonder when he turned her down.

I looked back at Edward to see his face staring right at me.

I turned around to ask her another question but right then a muscular guy bounded over to

Us. His skin was a pale russet color, his hair was long and flowing. He wore a huge grin on his face. His warm smile drew my thoughts away from the pale face boy staring at me.

"Oh hey Jacob!"

"Jess, who's this?" asked Jacob, looking at me.

"Oh this is Bella!" she said enthusiastically, grabbing my arm. "Bella this is Jacob." Then quietly she hissed, "Say hi!"

"Alright! Give me a chance!" I hissed back. Then I turned to Jacob and smiled.

"Hi Jacob. Nice to meet you." I held my hand out. We shook hands. I noticed his hand was icy cold.

I couldn't stop my body from shivering in time. Apparently he knew what happened because he yanked his hand back almost immediately.

"Sorry." he said in a low voice.

"It's alright" I mumbled in return.

Then Jessica butted in.

"Well. . . I'm gonna leave you two to talk. Bye!"

"Wait, no. . .' Before I could get the sentence, she was gone.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, then Jacob grinned.

"A gay child was just born." I laughed with him but I thought this guy was being very immature.

"So you're new here, right?"

"Yep. I'm living with my dad. I wanted to come see him."

"What about your mom?"

"My parents are divorced. My mom lives in Arizona, but she's moving a lot because my step-dad Phil is a baseball player."

"Oh." There was another pause. Thankfully the bell broke our silence.

"Well, gotta jet. See ya later Bells."

"Bye."

I watched as he left. We've known each other for about five minutes and he's already given me a "nickname". Great. I know where he wants our relationship to go. I sighed to myself and left the cafeteria to head to my next class.

A/N: Okay! the first chapter to my first fanfic! If you see something wrong or anything else, tell me. We want to make this a good story! We hope to write a chapter everyday (well not over Christmas break) There won't be new chapters over Christmas break though. So please review!


	2. So we meet again?

A/N: Okay. I decided to take it off hold. (not very long I know!) I got two replies that they wanted me to continue. I wanted to continue in the first place, I just wasn't sure if anyone cared. So here is the second chapter. Sorry if it is not that good. My friend who helped with the 1st chpt. Is the real author, but I have no way to contact her so I'm going solo on this one.

Chapter 2

I looked down at my schedule. Biology. Great. At least it was a subject I was good in.

I was halfway there when- WHAM! Ow. I really need to watch where I'm going more often.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? What, oh yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

I looked up to see Jacob standing over me. Man. I thought I just got rid of him a while ago.

"Are you sure? I could take you to the nurse's office."

"No really, I'm fine."

"Well, can I at least walk you to your next class? I saw you had Biology and my sister is in that class."

"Sure, whatever."

We walked and he talked. I nodded my head, not paying attention.

"Well, see ya later."

"Yeah. Bye."

I walked in the room and there was only one seat left. There sitting by the empty seat was a beautiful blonde-haired, pale girl. When I sat next to her. I looked more plain.

"Hello. My name is Rosalie. Jacob told me about you."

Great. Is this guy gonna tell everybody tomorrow that we're engaged? I mean, seriously! Was I the only thing this talked about now?

"Hi. Then I guess you already know my name."

"Yes. It's very nice to meet you, Bella." she said smiling

"Okay everyone! In your seats, now!" Mr. Banner yelled over the loud talk of students.

I looked at the board for the assignment. Thankfully it was something we already covered at my old school. I was free to wander in my thoughts.

_45 minutes later. . ._

_Ring!_

My thoughts were interrupted by the bell. I had one class left. Gym. I knew I was going to dread this. I finally got there and changed. I came out mumbling excuses to my self. Of course I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. That's when I ran into _him._

So that's the end of chapter 2! Sorry it's short. My mom will kill me if she knew that I was on my laptop late at night. (I know it's not that late, but my sister and I have to get up at 6 in the morning to go to my grandma's house.)

So who did she run into? Jacob, Edward, or some mystery guy that she already knew? Only I know! Muhahahaha! J.K.! Anyway, please review! I will try to write chapter 3 2morrow. ( if I remember in the morning)


	3. Embarassment

A/N: Okay. I remembered to bring my notebook to my grandma's house and got the 3rd chapter done. Yay! I just hope it's good. Well. . . On with the story!

Chapter 3

I was laying there, flat on my back and he was laughing. Only one person I knew would do that. Emmett.

"Thanks for the help." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry Bella! I just help myself!"

Emmett has always been like this. We met when we were four. I was visiting my dad of course. Well, I was swinging and some kid thought it would be funny to give my swing a hard push. I fell flat on my face and got a mouthful of mulch. Then Emmett saw what happened and started laughing. He then noticed I was crying and he helped me up. We introduced ourselves and then he mad the kid who hurt me, apologize.

"Well, than I guess you need to take some self-control pills." He could tell I was mad and stopped laughing immediately.

"So you have gym, huh? This oughta be interesting."

"Oh shut up Emmett." With that said, I slapped him upside his head.

"Hey! That hurt!"

"You were asking for it."

"I did not ask you to slap me upside my head!"

"Wow Emmett. Can you get any smarter?" He was about to say something else, but class started.

Of course Emmett was right. The game was interesting. Well, interesting to him at least. Being my klutzy self, I sent myself and two other students to the nurse's office.

Emmett ran up to me after class.

"Good game?"

"Yeah, for you."

"That's besides the point. Hey I saw that Charlie dropped you off. Need a ride home?"

"Even though you're annoying, I don't want to wlak home in the rain. So, sure."

"Great! I'll get the car. You stand here."

"Okay." Five minutes later he came around with a shiny. silver Volvo.

"I thought you drove a Jeep Wrangler?"

"I do, but this is my brother's car."

"Your brother's? But I thought you only had a sister?"

"Me too. But a few years back, he showed up on our doorstep saying he was our brother. We searched him and sure enough, he's our brother."

"Do we have to wait long for them?"

"Nope. Here they are now."

I turned around and saw Alice. I was about to wave to her, but then I saw their brother. My mouth fell open when I saw him. _Edward_. Alice ran up and hugged me. She kept trying to get my attention, but my mind wouldn't focus.

"Bella! Close your mouth! Your drooling!"

"Huh?"

"Bella, come on!"

"What? Oh, oh right." I climbed in the backseat expecting to climb in behind me. Boy, was I wrong.

"Bella, this is Edward. Edward, Bella." Of course I already knew his name, but I decided to pretend I didn't know him.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you."

"Uh, hi." What was I supposed to say? Hi. I saw you at lunch today and I couldn't keep my mind away from you? I don't think so.

"So, I think we have 6th period together."

"You have gym?"

"Yeah. You were the one who injured everyone, right?"

"Yeah." Dang. I barely knew him and I already managed to embarrass myself. I blushed and he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. It's just you are so cute when you blush." That only made me blush harder.

We went on talking about random things. Before we knew it, we had reached my house.

"Well, until tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow." I could hardly wait.

Well that's the end of Chapter 3! Bet ya didn't guess that she ran into Emmett, huh? If you have any ideas, please tell me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	4. AN

A/N: I am having a horrible case of writer's block. I couldn't think of what should happen the next day or if someone wouldn't be there. Please, if anyone has ideas, please tell me. The story can't continue unless I get good ideas or my writer's block wears off. Please help!


	5. Disturbing dream

A/N: Okay. I got an idea from Zeloe11. I don't know if this is what they meant in their suggestion, but I took it to the way I thought they meant and made this chapter. Sorry it took so long to write. I had to help my mom and grandma put the Christmas tree up and I didn't get up until around 11. Then I had to write in my notebook and hten type it. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and even worse, Edward. *sigh* Stephenie Meyer does.

Chapter 4

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Meeting Edward was definitely the highlight of my day.

After I made Charlie dinner, I went up to my room. I did some homework and checked my email. I had quite a few emails from Renee. I decided to email her back before ahe came up with a crazy idea that I died.

_Dear Renee,_

_Sorry I haven't contacted you in any way in awhile. I've made friends at my school and caught up with Emmett. You remember him? The annoying yet sweet little boy? Well, I saw him today. He is still lovable as ever. But just as annoying. And he's grown so much! Well, talk to you later. Bye._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I sent the email and turned off the computer. I gathered up my shower bag and my pj's and took a long, hot shower. It relaxed me so much, I almost fell asleep. I quickly dried off before I knocked out. But as soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell into unconsciousness. I had probably the most disturbing dream in all the years I came to Forks.

------+------

_I was in a beautiful field. The sun was shining bright and assorted flowers covered the field. And there he was. He just stared at me. I looked into his eyes. But they weren't his eyes now. They belonged to. . ._

------+------

My alarm clock woke me up before my brain could process what I saw at the end of my dream. Then I remembered. Today I would see Edward.

I got dressed faster than I ever have before. I ran down the stairs but being myself I tripped and fell down the stairs. I quickly picked myself up and ate my breakfast. I ran out the door and there behind my truck was a silver Volvo. Leaning against it was Edward.

"What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you to be here."

"Well I wanted to take you somewhere. That is if it is okay with you?"

"We're not going to school?"

"That was my plan. But hey. You know what they say. It's healthy to ditch school every once in awhile.

"Okay. Where are we going?"

"I wanted to show you this beach my parents used to take me to when I was little."

"Sure."

Edward drove fast. But our talking made it seem like a lifetime before we reached the beach.

"We're here."

"So what do you want to do?"

"We could swim and I brought food if we get hungry."

"Let's swim first, then we could eat."

"Okay. I brought one of Alice's swimsuits. Or you could swim in your clothes."

"I'll try the swimsuit." It screamed Alice. It was a blue and white stripped tiny bikini. The bottom was like a really short ruffled skirt and it made me think of a sailor. (**A/N: Pic on profile)** It fit me and I wondered if all of Alice's bikinis were like this. Probably.

"Wow."

"I'm taking you like it."

"Yeah, you could say that."

We swam for hours. We were constantly splashing each other. But through the whole time, I couldn't get over how great looking he was. I could never compare to him. It was like putting the ugly duckling next to the beautiful swan. But in this case, the ugly duckling will always look the same.

"You ready to eat?"

"Sure."

As we ate, we talked about different things. At one point, I think I made a huge mistake.

"So have you met any friends besides my siblings and I?"

"Well I met this guy Jacob. He was kinda annoying, but sweet."

That did it. Edward started getting mad.

"Stay away from him," he said through his clenched teeth.

"Why?"

"Just stay away from him. He's no good."

"Edward, I don't think you can tell me what to do."

"Bella! He is bad! He'll. . .He'll"

And with that said, he ran off. Minutes later, a low growling noise came from the trees.

"Edward?" As soon as I spoke, a long, skinny yet muscular wolf came out. He reminded me of Edward. He had green eyes, bronze hair, and a look that could dazzle the most dazzling star. The wolf came up to me with a look of plead. Then I realized. The wolf standing before me was somehow. . .Edward. Or was he?

A/N: Cliffy! You gotta love 'em! I know who the wolf is, but I need to know if you want me to do a cahpter in Edward's point of view or not. Please tell me before the next chapter or no Edward's point of view. I don't want to do it unless I know someone wants to hear his side of the day up til the he runs off. Anyway, Happy New Year!


	6. Emmett's confession

A/N: Finally! I got a chance to write the 5th chapter! Sorry the chappie is short. But pretty much all of them are. So, I'm just going to go cry in my emo corner and read I hate you letters! (J/K! No one sends those! But I don't get a lot of email. . .)

Disclaimer: You laugh, I laugh. You cry, I cry. You tell me I am Stephenie Meyers and own Twilight, I laugh my head off and say I wish!

Chapter 5

"Edward?" I asked again. "Is that you?" Then the look of plead was gone. The wolf's eyes were now filled with rage. That's when it hit me. This wasn't Edward.

A loud growl escaped from the wolf when he knew that I knew he wasn't Edward.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I felt stupid for trying to communicate with a wolf. The wolf growled again and crouched down. He looked at me as if he was saying, "Don't move. It will all be over soon."

I started to run. I didn't care where I was going. I just wanted to get out of here. I looked back and saw the wolf running after me. I came to a dead end **(Dead end in a forest! Ha!) **and turned around. The wolf was slowly lurking towards me. Right as he leapt towards me, another wolf leaped straight onto him. The second wolf grabbed the other by the ear. He pulled him, while he was yelping in pain, towards the trees.**(They were standing in a clearing in the forest.)**

Minutes passed and then I heard the trees rustle. I got into a protective crouch when Edward came out pulling Emmett by the ear.

I looked at them confused.

"Emmett. Don't you have something to tell Bella?"

"No."

"Emmett." he said with a growl and him on his ear harder.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Okay, fine!" He turned to me and said in mumbled voice, "I'm sorry."

"Emmett. Say it louder."

"I'm sorry, okay! Geez! Now can you let go of my ear?"

"Fine."

I was confused. "What did Emmett do?"

"He thought it would be funny to pretend to be me and scare someone. That way I would get in trouble and not him."

"And it almost worked. If it weren't for you meddling. . .kid!"

"H-He w-was a w-wolf?"

"Yes. Well actually we are shape shifters who take on the form of a werewolf."

"We?"

"Yes. Emmett, my family and I."

"A. . . A werewolf?" I guess that was all I could take. After I said 'werewolf', I fainted.

"Bella? Beelllaaa?"

Emmett.

"What should we do?"

"Wake her up, duh!"

"Oh." Before Edward could form the word on his lips, Emmett was gone.

"Bella? Bella, are you awake?"

"Hhmm? Yeah." I barely opened my eyes when Emmett threw cold, salty, beach water on my face.

"Emmett! She was already awake!"

"Emmett, come here."

"Okay." Then I slapped his head real hard.

"Hey! That hurt!"

"Now we're even. . .again."

"Man Bella. You're mean."

"I'm mean? You're the one who scared me half to death. What were you thinking?"

"I thought it would be funny." he admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah. Everyone loves to be almost attacked by a wolf."

"Were Wolf" he said saying each syllable.

"What Ever." I said mimicking him.

"Bella, calm down. Emmett can't help that he's stupid."

"You're right. I forgive you and I'm sorry that your stupidity got he best of you."

"Thank-you. Wait a sec. . . Bella!"

But it was too late. Edward and I were already half way down the beach. When I finally caught my breath, I turned towards Edward.

"Edward. We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About you being a. . ."

"A werewolf?"

"Exactly."

"Well then you better sit down. This could take a while."

A/N: Viola! Next chapter will be in Edward's POV. I hope to start it tonight, it may be a while before it gets up. I want to make it longer than my usual ones, so yeah. . . For all you Team Jacob readers, don't worry! Jacob isn't going to be cut out of the story! He will get his chance to be in it more. Well, make me happy and press that button that readers dread and authors L-O-V-E!


	7. Edward's story

A/N: Sorry guys. I said I would update sooner but school started back and I didn't have as much time to work on it. Plus, I had a choir concert today, so that put it off even more. Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight. :{

Chapter 6

Edward's POV

We ran. I was laughing and Bella was trying to keep up. She finally caught up with me and her breath when she turned and faced me.

"Edward. We need to talk." Uh-oh. I hate those four words. When girls say that to a gut it either means the guy is in trouble or they are breaking up. Since we weren't together, to my great misfortune, it mean I did something wrong.

"About what?"

"About you being a . . ." she said as her voice trailed off.

"A werewolf?" I was hoping I could avoid this conversation.

"Exactly."

"Well then you better sit down. This could take a while."

"Good." Then I thought I heard her say something about avoiding Jacob.

"Okay. I was born June 1st , 1895. My father was the leader of the Quileute tribe. When he was married to his 5th wife, he had an affair."

"He couldn't resist her. She was beautiful. Her skin was as smooth as marble and a beautiful ivory color. Her eyes were a green shade so soft, you could fall asleep in them."

"But if the tribe has a russet tan, why are you pale?"

"Ah. Were you not paying attention? Her skin was ivory. She was albino."

She gasped. "I thought the male's genes were more dominant than the female's."

"They usually are. But I did get some of my father's genes. They just weren't my physical appearance."

"What do you mean?"

"Silly Bella! I thought you would have caught on by now."

"Wait, what? I'm confused."

"My father was the shape shifter."

"Oh." Her blush slowly began to creep into her facial expressions.

"Now where was I? Oh right. They couldn't control their love for each other. Then one day she came to him telling that she was pregnant with his child. He was scared. But not for himself. For my mother."

"Why?"

"As I said before, they were having an affair."

Her blush deepened. "Oh."

"Because they loved each other very much, he faked my mother's death. She ran to live somewhere else where we could be safe."

"What happened to her?"

"She was killed by a creature with piercing crimson colored eyes and a hard exterior. She kept screaming in pain for days. Then one day her heartbeat stopped all together I decided to leave and move on."

"Then what?"

"I went to Emmett and Alice."

"But how did they find out you weren't lying?"

"Well at first they didn't believe me. They went to our father and he said he couldn't prove anything because he lost his memory years ago. Turns out he lost it shortly after my mother had to leave. Well when he saw me, everything came back to him and he proved that I was their half-brother."

"Wait. You don't age?"

"I thought you would've realized that by now. I mean I was born in 1895 and it's 2009. I still look like a 17 year old."

"So you're 17 forever." It eas more of a statement than a question, but I answered anyway.

"No. When we can control our anger we are able to stop shifting. This will let us age."

"Are you trying to control your anger."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I've imprinted."

"What the heck is imprinting?"

"It's basically like love at first sight. When you see someone, you could instantly fall in love with them."

"So who's the lucky girl?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Ooooh!", she said laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing. Really."

That did it. I started tickling her.

"Why are you laughing now? What's so funny, huh?"

"Stop. . .Edward!", she said between laughs.

"No! I like to hear you laugh."

"Edward. . .stop! Please!"

"Well since you said please, I guess I can let you go this time."

"Edward! That was not funny!"

"I thought it was."

"My pain, your joy."

"Tickling is not pain." "Yeah. It's torture."

Then her face got all serious.

"Edward. Did you imprint on me?"


	8. Emmett's randomness takes over

A/N: Okay. Just to give a heads-up about this chapter, Emmett lovers, brace yourselves. Emmett is going full on random this time. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight. But I do own the books! Aww, I just making it worse for myself!

Chapter 7

Edward's POV

"What?"

"I said, did you imprint on me?"

"No!" I couldn't let her know the truth. I was trying my best to stop her and I from falling in love, as Alice had "predicted". If one time I let it slip . . . I shuddered at the thought of beautiful Bella mangled. I mean, the whole tribe knows what happened to Emily.

"Edward. Please tell the truth."

"Bella. You don't understand! If I'm anywhere near you when I shift, I could kill you!"

"I don't care."

"I can't fall in love with you! You can't fall in love with me! I'm dangerous!"

Bella walked over to me and started rubbing my back to calm me down.

"Edward, calm down, okay? Look at me. I love you to much to let you go. I trust that you can control your anger. So please, don't leave because you're afraid.", she said through tears.

"Bella." I couldn't think of anything to say. She sat there crying after she told me she loved me back. I can't hurt her now. "I won't leave you."

"I have faith in you. I know you can do it."

"Come on. We need to get going. It's getting late."

"Where's Emmett?" As if on cue, Emmett popped out of the trees.

"Hey guys! What have you been doing since you ditched me?", he added with a growl.

"We talked."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Sure. If you say so."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh I think you know what that means." he said with a sly smile.

"Emmett!" I darted after him while he just kept saying, "Run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I the big muscleman!" I finally caught up to me and I tackled him. But of course he pinned me to the ground.

"Ahh! Get off of me!"

"Not until you say I'm the awesomest wolf who is NOT on steroids!"

"1. No! 2. Awesomest is not a word. 3. We are shape shifters, not werewolves. And 4. Last time I checked, you were on steroids."

"Liar!" he gasped.

"Well you are on steroids."

"Not that! I can't believe you would lie about awesomest not being a word! I can spell it can't I?!" It's a word!"

"Just because you can . . . Wait! I'm not going to argue with you about a word that doesn't exists! Now get off me!" I threw him off and brushed myself off.

"There you are!" cried Bella.

"Come on. Let's get going. Emmett, stop crying and get up."

"My world has just been crushed and you want me to get up?!" he said as he jumped up.

"Emmett. You're standing right now."

"Are you calling me a liar?" he yelled.

"Emmett. Look at your feet."

He gasped. "They're huge!"

"Besides that."

"My nails are hot pink! Who did that?!"

"You did Emmett. Last night. But haven't you noticed that your feet are on the ground?"

"Ohhh. So maybe I am standing up."

"Can we go now? We need to get Bella home."

"Fine." We headed up to the car and got in. I turned to look at Bella who was smiling at me. I just looked at her in confusion.

"What is it Bella?"

"I'm just happy, that's all."

"Okay, what are you happy about?"

"I'm not telling." she said. Then she pretended to zip her lip and throw out the key.

"Will you tell me later?" She nodded her head.

"Does this have to do with a certain someone in the backseat?" She nodded again and then Emmett yelled, "You're going to do what in the backseat?!"

"Shut up Emmett!" we yelled in unison.

I reached Bella's house and opened her door. As we were walking to her the front door, she told me about her little plan

"Okay. This is what will happen. Emmett will get the invite to a surprise party for him Then when he walks through the doors, a bucket of molasses will fall and dump all over him. The a string will be pulled by his foot that turns on the fan full of feathers. Someone will then sneak up and put a party hat on his head. Being Emmett, he'll put it over his mouth as soon as the chicken dance starts. He can't resist but to dance and we film him and use it to show future girlfriends/wife. So basically blackmail!"

"I'm in. But how do we know it will work?"

"Trust me. It will. I know Emmett. It _will _work."

"Okay. How about tomorrow?"

"Let's get this party started!"


	9. Emmett's party

A/N: Sorry! Please don't kill me! But here is Emmett's "party"!

Bella's POV

We had just finished setting up at Edward's house for Emmett's "party". Emmett was due in about 30 minutes.

"What do you want to do to pass the time?"

"Umm. . . I guess we could jump on Emmett's tricked out trampoline."

I looked at him as though he were crazy.

"Okay. Never mind. Besides you might get hurt." We just talked about different things. I made sure to avoid the whole "Jacob" subject. Before we knew it, it was 30 minutes later and we had to get into place.

In walked Emmett trying to act surprised.

"Oh! Where is everybody at? Where could they be?"

We tried our best to stifle our laughs. Then Emmett walked forward and was covered in glue. He screamed and tripped on the wire. He picked himself up and walked toward the feathers.

"Why I'm I covered in glue and-" Cue the music.

"Yeah the chicken dance! Hey! Is that a party hat? Guess it's CHICKEN TIME!" He started dancing and we walked out with the camera in hand. He looked at us in horror.

"What are you doing with that?" he said pointing to the camera.

"Oh, just a little blackmail." I said with a smirk.

"What!?" He ran out, screaming something about running away forever.

Then it dawned on me. Edward noticed that my face was filled with horror.

"Bella! What's the matter?"

"We didn't record any of it." We both looked at each other and burst out laughing about how dumb Emmett was to notice that we didn't even record his little "performance".

A/N: So this was more of a filler chapter, I think. . . Hope you liked!


	10. Cutting Up

A/N: So here's the next chapter. The last, as said before, was more of a filler chapter. This basically picks up on Monday, when school starts. For all the Jacob lovers, here's the big moment! (psst! Jacob's back! Don't tell anyone!) So look out for Jake! Surprise is ruined!

Jacob: Really. Aww man. I wanted to make a big scene. Even if I am playing a filthy-

Me: Let's stop there! Sorry for my random thing. I tend to do that, whether it be in person or writing!

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

_Monday._ I internally growled. I absolutely hated Mondays. I always have, even when I was 3. I would groan and complain about waking me up. But that's besides the point. The main reason I did not want to go to school today was because of the stalker, Jacob. He was as sweet as can be, but he annoyed the heck out of me sometimes. I ran through random thoughts to get me out of different situations when I ran straight into _him._ No I'm not talking about Jacob. I was talking about Emmett. Even though it was hilarious to see him get humiliated, I was still pissed at him.

"What's up sister who loves me as much as a blister? "Right now." he added.

"Nothing really. Hey I have to get to class, so if you don't mind. . ." And with that, I ran for it. Once I was out of his sight, I slowed down. I stepped into class and took my seat. Since Thursday, this was the first time I actually realized who I sat by. Due to the fact I didn't know his name at the time, I didn't know it was him. I looked at him and then he looked up.

"Hey! I was hoping you would be here today! I wasn't sure since I didn't see you on Friday." I noticed that he really was nice, so I decided I better be too. Maybe I could actually be good friends with him.

"Hey Jake. I had a headache on Friday and didn't feel like coming. But I'm here now! Have no fear!" I tried to be light and happy and make him laugh. My plan worked. He snorted real loud and everyone looked at him. This just made me laugh. Throughout the whole class we were joking and being giant goofballs. The teacher glared at us with the funniest face and this just made us laugh harder. He eventually got fed up with us and sent us to the principal's office. We laughed as soon as we were out of hearing range.

"Bells, I didn't know you had it in you!"

"To tell the truth, neither did I!" We were booming with laughter when we finally reached the front office. The principal never came so we ended up sitting there until lunch time. We were talking about different things when we finally came to the subject of Edward.

"So what did you do over the weekend?"

"I went to beach in La Push and stayed with Edward and Emmett. Emmett was acting really stupid and we got revenge. Too bad we didn't get it recorded. He didn't notice though." I said with a chuckle. I looked up to see Jacob fuming.

"That idiot! He knows what could happens if he phased near you. Wait 'til I get my hands on that filthy mutt. I oughta-" I cut him off right there.

"What do you mean 'mutt'? How do you know?"

"You know what he is?"

"Yes, but you're still not answering my question."

"Oh, right. Well see, the thing is. . .my kind isn't really friends with their kind."

"And your kind would be. . . "

"Vampires."

A/N: So Jacob finally let his secret out! YAY! Now Bella's not outta the loop. I'm gonna put a poll up on Edward's fate. So please vote!


	11. Jumpy much?

A/N: Sorry this took a little while, but hey, it's faster than my usual updates! I'm asking for a favor. Please read my author's note at the end. I'm not sure if everyone reads the end A/N. Please. For me? Well, enjoy!

Bella POV

I couldn't believe what he just said. _Vampires?_ I always enjoyed vampires, but that was when I thought they were fairy tales! (My version of fairy tales. Never did like those happy ending, frilly, typical, princess-goes-through-bad-stuff-and-prince-saves-her-than-gets-married-to-her stories.) I looked at him only to see worry colored his face.

"Why do you look worried? I just found out my best friend was a vampire." He smiled when I said best friend.

"That's just it. You don't look worried at all. I just expected you to be calling the authorities by now. "

"I'm not scared. Obviously you don't hurt humans if you're sitting here right now, with me, in a school full of humans."

"Yes, but you don't know how much time I spend hunting to prepare for the school day!"

"But how do you. . . What do you do to. . ." I trailed off. I didn't really know how to ask the question that was itching to roll of my tongue.

"You mean how do I go out in the sun?" I nodded sheepishly.

"Most of those myths are just made up by people who have way to much time on their hands. Like we don't have to sleep and we don't burst into flames when we go in the sun. Actually, and don't laugh, we sparkle." I tried my hardest to bite back the laughter rising up in my throat.

"Hey! I said don't laugh!"

"I'm sorry! But it just sounded really funny the way you said it."

"Well, sorry, my mistake. How about we look like we are encrusted with shining jewels from the greatest treasure on earth. Any better?"

"No." I laughed and eventually he began to laugh too.

"So. . . Now what?" I was really getting tired of waiting for the principal to never come. **(Ha! Didn't make much sense, did it?) **

"How 'bout we ditch this place and meet my family?"

"Isn't your siblings in school?"

"No, my "parents" wanted them to stay home, but I insisted on coming. Of course, they let me. I am the strongest." He started flaunting his muscles.

"Showing off, are we?" I said with a laugh.

"Oh, do you like?" He stretched his muscles even more.

"Whoa, you better stop before those things burst!"

"You're no fun." He looked down with a fake frown on his face. Than he looked back up. "So, you wanna go?"

"Uh. . . Sure." I was reluctant to go. I was afraid that they would reject me.

"Then let's go!" I hadn't notice he was standing up. Now he was pulling on my hand.

"Okay! Jumpy much?" I chuckled at his reaction to agreeing to his offer.

"Yes! Now come on!" I stood up and before I could walk forward, he was dragging me off. He didn't seem compelled by my weight so I just slacked and stopped putting up a fight.

"Heh. I'm glad you stopped trying to escape my grasp. You never would have got out." I sighed and looked at my feet. Sooner than I thought, I saw a 2008 Volkswagen Rabbit. I knew it had to be his.

"Are you going to get, are do you prefer for me to drag you the rest of the way?" He looked at me with a playful smile.

"No. I thought we would fly."

"Well that can be arranged." he said with a smirk. "Now you should be worried." He smiled this evil sort of grin. I panicked because the next thing I knew we were practically flying. At first I thought we were, but then I noticed his feet skimming the ground.

"Holy crow, Jacob! What do you think you are doing!"

"Flying." It was obvious he was smiling because you could hear it in his voice.

"Well what about your car?"

"One of my siblings will pick it up." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Look ahead. We're here." I picked my head up and stared ahead. I was looking at the biggest and probably the most beautiful house I have ever seen.

"My parents are up on the porch." I shifted my gaze to the porch to see two beautiful people.

A/N: There's chapter uh. . . I don't know. I'll figure out when I post this though! I'm asking for everyone who is reading this to answer my question(s). Please? It's for the story. Should his parents be Carlisle and Esme or some characters I create? And should he have any more siblings besides Rosalie and Jasper? Please tell me!


	12. Family

A/N: Okay, here's chapter . . . On with the story!

Bella POV

I slowly walked up to his parents. I was nervous. Actually nervous didn't even cover it. I was terrified. Not because they were vampires, but because I knew I knew I would do something wrong and mess up my chance on a good first impression. But when I looked at them, I noticed they were wearing warm, welcoming smiles.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella. She's my friend." He added this as soon as he noticed Esme looking a little excited. Her face fell and then a smile reappeared a few seconds later.

"Hello Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you." Carlisle extended his hand toward me and I hesitated for half a second before grabbing it to shake.

"It's nice to meet you to Mr. Cullen." I gave him a warm smile in return.

"Please, call me Carlisle." I weakly nodded and he bowed back to let Mrs. Cullen or I would presume she would ask me to call her Esme, in front to greet me.

"Bella, it's so wonderful to finally meet you! Jacob just won't stop talking about you!" Jacob looked at her with a scornful look and she just turned to face him.

"Well I'm just telling her the truth."

"Um, did I miss something?" I felt rude for cutting into their conversation but I wanted to know what was going on.

"Jacob, you didn't tell her?" She said in a sweet tone but I knew she had to be scolding him in her own way.

"No Esme," he said through gritted teeth, "I haven't because I didn't think she should know."

"She has the right! Besides, it's not like this is going to harm her!"

"Can someone just please tell me what is going on?" I hadn't realize I was yelling until I saw Esme shrink back and Jacob sulked down with a sad expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just thought I could keep you from running away if I didn't tell you. I mean, I'm already a vampire and it doesn't help. . ."

"Just please tell me what's going on?"

"Yeah, well, see, I kinda can communicate with my mind." I stared at him in disbelief. Then, before I could control it, I started laughing.

"See! I told you! She thinks I'm a freak!"

"No. . . Jacob it's just. . . That was what you were keeping from me?" I still had no control over the sound threatening to escape my lips as I try to explain to him.

"Yeah. I thought that you would think I'm some kind of freak." He started to blush so I decided to reassure him.

"Jacob, it's okay. I understand. You just wanted me to accept you and you thought that would get in the way of my acceptance."

"Exactly! That's what I've been trying to tell Esme!"

"So you were communicating just then? Does it only work for other vampires or humans as well?" Now I was feeling nosy. As soon as I asked, a blush raided my skin. Jacob laughed and explained it to me.

"No, it works for humans also, but I think it would creep them out if all of a sudden they heard one of their fellow students voice in their minds. We would either be arrested or have to leave immediately."

"Can you try it on me?" I gave my most pitiful look I could muster up and I guess it worked because he eventually gave in.

"Alright, alright! I'll try!" He face screwed up into a funny expression but I knew not to laugh if I wanted him to be serious and try. But he does look really funn- _I look funny do I? _He can hear my thoughts? I thought he could only hear what I was trying to tell him. _Sorry, doesn't work like that. _Great. Now he's going to be intruding in my thoughts. Joy. _Exactly! _You can get out of my head now! _Don't think I want to. MUHAHAHAHA! _Seriously Jacob, can you be any more immature? _Um. . . yeah. Well. . . Now I'm bored. Bye. _Are you saying I have a boring mind? How dare you! Get back here! I hadn't realized my eyes were closed, but when I opened them, I saw a fleeting figure.

"Jacob! Get back here!" All I heard was a loud cackle like laugh before I was knocked to the ground and unconscious.


	13. A Good Omen

A/N: Okay. Sorry for the long wait. If you're used to waits this long, well, I'm not. I don't like to stretch the wait so long. Please read the author's note at the bottom. Please? For me? Okay! Not for me! No need to form an angry riot. WITH PITCHFORKS AND TORCHS! AHH! Okay, for the story. *puts arms up to shield self.* Okay. For the story. Please? J Anyways. . . So I hope you like this chapter! On with the story. . .

Bella POV

I was surrounded by darkness. That's all I could see. Darkness. I was fully aware that I was unconscious, but I didn't know how I was going to get out of this state. It was soon as I thought this that I felt coldness being wrapped around my body. I had the feeling I was being jostled and I heard frantic voices from a distance. I tried opening my eyes but it was no use. They were too heavy to even budge. Minutes later I _was _opening my eyes. I looked at my surroundings and I realized that I was no longer at Jacob's house. Nor was I in Forks, let alone the United States. I jerked up and panicked. Then I saw figure move closer and closer. It stopped in front of my bed.

"Hello Bella. Finally awake I see."

"Who are you? Where am I?" He gave a loud cackle and looked at me.

"That's what they always ask, isn't it?"

"I don't know! Why did you bring me here?"

"I brought you here because you know way too much silly human girl." I realized he must be a vampire in order for him to call me a human girl.

"Are you going to kill me?" Again he laughed.

"Now why would I do that? I have a feeling you would be of great use to the guard. I just need to see. . ." His hands were coming closer to my face and I was too frozen to react. When his hands met my face, he almost immediately dropped them with a look of disappointment on his face.

"Interesting."

"What?" Was I some kind of freak?

"I can't read you. That gives me a very good idea on how useful you would be."

"Will you leave me alone if you change me?"

"Oh no. You'll be part of the guard."

"Are you going to hurt the Cullen's?

"We can't guarantee anything."

"Then I won't let you change me. I demand death or to be sent free." He threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"You really think you have a choice?" He again laughed in his maniacal manner.

"Well, you did say that I would be of good use to your guard, am I correct?"

"Yes. What's your point?"

"Well. Let's consider this. When I'm a newborn I'll be stronger than all of you. I could easily escape. And if my supposed ability will be useful, don't you think I could turn on you and use it to gain freedom?"

"You're a smart girl. How did you figure this out?"

"Let's just say I'm a quick learner." He was about to say something else, but then the doors were being pried open. I looked towards the door and in burst Jacob, Carlisle, and Esme.

"Let her go Aro." Carlisle approached and even though he was adding force, he showed no sign of hostility towards Aro. Jacob started growling and pounced on him.

"If you hurt her, I will personally rip you into shreds and dance on your burning remains." Aro looked calm as Jacob uttered every word.

"Jacob. There's no need for that. She has already convinced me that it would be wise if I would not change her. Yet."

"If you change her, I _will _take you up on that offer."

"Jacob, please get off Aro." Esme was already rushing forward to pull him off.

"Aro, will you kindly tell us what Bella told you and what you saw."

"Of course Carlisle. For a dear old friend, I will."

"Thank you. Please proceed."

"Well your human girl-"

"Her name's Bella." Jacob was already growling at him again.

"Bella. Well _Bella _would be of good use to the guard. I could tell when I couldn't see into her mind."

"You couldn't see into her mind?"

"Yes and I took this as a good omen. A great omen. I had a feeling that she would be very useful."

"How?"

"I'm not going to say. But then Bella pointed out that as a newborn she would be stronger and she could use her new-found power against the guard. So I was about to release her when you decided to ruin one of the doors."

"Sorry about that. Well now that you have explained everything, we'll be on our way."

"Keep this in mind though, Carlisle. I will be visiting you on frequent occasions."

I was visibly shivering. Not because I was cold because it was actually quite warm here. I was shaking because what just happened shook me to my very last nerve.

"Hey Bella. How did you know about the whole newborn deal?"

"I didn't."

A/N: Okay. I've actually wrote this earlier, but due to the fact that I'm up in Brownsville and I don't have internet (I'm with relatives), I can't post this until I get home. So actually I had this ready. You just had to wait. SORRY! Please review! Or I'll be forced to threaten you! (Like when authors say that they want _insert huge number that no one could possibly reach because they probably don't have that many readers here _reviews.) PLEASE don't make me do that! I'd hate to do that. Thanks for reading!


	14. Spring Dance

A/N: So here's chapter. . . Yeah, seriously, I don't know. I guess I never know, do I? Oh well, here's the next chapter! And please read the A/N at the end of the chapter. Anyway. . . On with the story! (Oh and review please!)

Bella POV

"Come on Bella, we must be quick."

"Why?" What was so important that we had to get out of here immediately?

"I'm not sure how long it will be before they change their minds."

"About what?"

"Changing you." I realized this wasn't Carlisle who answered me. Jacob was looking back as he said those words with a menacing growl.

"Jacob, please calm down." He looked around to see who said that, as if he was ready to rip their throat out. When he saw that I had spoke, his expressions became calm and relaxed and he tried to give me a smile to reassure me but it ended up looking more like pity.

"I'll try Bella, but it's hard! You don't know what it's like to change! And the way they were thinking, it wasn't going to be quick."

"Jacob, just stay out of people's head. Especially the clinically insane." Jacob gave me a big smile and started laughing.

"Okay, we all know I'm a comical genius, but it wasn't _that _funny!" His shaking figure eventually came to peace and he looked back up at me.

"Um. . . Bella, I was wondering if you would. . . um. . ."

"Just spit it out Jacob!"

"Will you go to the Spring Dance with me?" I gave him a big smile.

"I'd be delighted." He looked at me and wrapped me in a giant hug.

Edward POV

"Alice! Where are you?" I was furious. I needed Alice here now and she wasn't phasing anymore. I did some searching and I learned she had been spending this whole time with that Cullen kid, Jasper! She knew we weren't supposed to be around them, yet she has the nerve to spend every waking moment with him! It's a good thing I had almost controlled my anger or else I would definitely have phased by now.

"Yes?" I snapped out of my trance and I stopped pacing.

"Well, what do you want?"

"Why have you been with that Cullen kid?"

'He has a name. It's Jasper."

"I don't care! Why have you been with him if vampires hate us?"

"Because I'm not a shape shifter anymore!" Her face turned red and she looked down. "Look, I wanted to tell you but I know you wanted to be first, but Emmett and I already controlled our anger. I mean, if you hadn't noticed you're not the chee-"

"What do you mean Emmett's controlled his anger?"

"Exactly what I said. He's been around Rosalie. And tomorrow they're going to. . ."

"They're going to do what?"

"They're going to change us."

"What?" I was getting angrier by the second.

"You heard me! Now I've got to go the dance!" She left me to fume alone. Not only has my family ditched me for vampires, but so did Bella. She's going with Jacob and I'm here by myself, worrying. I knew I needed to control my anger, but I thought I had it put away. I was stupid enough to see if I would phase. I walked outside and tried to phase. To my surprise, I had successfully controlled my anger. I started walking back home when I made the choice to go to the dance. I wasn't going in, but I would just wait until everyone left so I could talk to Bella by myself. I wanted to tell her the good news. I waited for what seemed like hours. The dance was almost over when I heard a rustling noise behind me.

'Who's there?" I heard a sickening laugh and I tried to move but there was a looming figure over me.

"What do you want?"

"Now that you've managed you anger, there's something I want to do." The figure plunged towards me and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was blood red eyes.

A/N: And the end! J/K! There _will _be a epilogue and there _will _be a sequel. So don't worry for anybody that's saying, "WHAT THE CRAP?!" We'll, gotta go! Hope you like the story, even though it's still not completely over. Thanks for reading and oh, review what you thought about the story, please!


	15. Important Author's Note

Okay, first off lemme say that all of you obey the rules like they're the bible, I don't care. I know I'm not supposed to post Author's Notes as a chapter, but this is to notify anybody reading one of my Twilight fan fictions.

I have to say that recently I started reading Harry Potter and I came to realize that Twilight is extremely moronic. I don't want to offend any of you Twilight fans, that's not the point here.

The point be that I no longer like Twilight, therefore I do not wish to continue my stories.

BUT. . .

Since they are my stories, I am willing to do one of two things:

1. Finish the stories so those who want to read the rest of MY version of the story can.

2. I am willing to allow whoever wants to finish my story to finish it, BUT I would like credit due where credit's due. Meaning, don't claim it as your story and pass it off as your idea. No, that's not going to happen. If you want to "adopt" my story, you must promise you won't take full credit for that part I have written. And I really don't want my story going to some who's going to talk leik dis. Please, use proper grammar, not text talk or those cutesy ways of spelling something. I know I'm being picky, but these are my stories, even if I don't like what they're based off, and I want them in the right, er, hands.

So, I doubt anyone wants to adopt my story, but it's an option just in case there is someone who wants too.

Please review if you would like to adopt the story or if you want me to continue. I need to know.

I'm sorry that I do not wish to continue my stories, but I'm just no longer interested in Twilight.

And again, I don't want to offend you because you like Twilight; It's only my opinion and it really only matters to me.

I will write more stories, when I find the time, but for now I am on hiatus.

Until the next chapter,

OneProudRavenclaw


End file.
